


Dearest Molly

by dancey94



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: A bit sad, F/M, Letters, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 05:04:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4991293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancey94/pseuds/dancey94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will writes a letter to Molly</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dearest Molly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ferris_Eris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferris_Eris/gifts), [abigail_frank](https://archiveofourown.org/users/abigail_frank/gifts).



She promised herself she wouldn’t open the letter. The fire waited and hissed every time she was about to cut the envelope. One year after her husband’s alleged suicide, she is brave enough to take out the letter again from the drawer.

When the news about Will’s death reached her, Molly immediately moved to her parents’ house. She knew they would spoil Walter and that she would have some time for her own. Or maybe she’d forget about everything in their presence. She hoped to get over it.

Days passed and she finally remembered who she was. She started working in a nearby shop and believed she moved on. Crawford called her a few times and she either didn’t answer or told him to go to hell. He probably hoped Will would let her know if he was still alive. And how right he was.

About two weeks after Will and Hannibal’s fall from the cliff, Molly received a letter from Argentina. She could almost smell and feel Will when taking it out of the mailbox. At first she was curious and hopeful. Maybe he contacted her because he missed her or wanted to explain his actions. But then she realized there was no excuse for what he did.

Three years of their relationship went to hell because he never told her about his little affair with Lecter. He was so relaxed with her, he smiled a lot, and his nightmares didn’t bother her – they even stopped after a while. They could have been happy.

She didn’t want to open the letter, let alone share it with Crawford and the FBI and the whole world. It was obvious it would end up in the news and that journalist, Lounds would follow Molly for the rest of her life. She’s be called an accomplice to her husband’s crimes, she’d be called ‘the other woman’ in the trio. Molly was sick of that. She was a simple woman who wanted to live a simple life.

A few times she was about to throw the letter to the fire. She wanted to tear it apart. But when she cooled off she was glad she still had the letter in one piece. She hid it in one of the drawers and covered it with blankets and old stuff.

Now, a year after the tragic events (let’s not forget a year after the Great Red Dragon, a murderer of a few families, was killed), Molly is ready to open the letter. She hasn’t received another during that year. This one envelope is all she’s got left after her failed marriage. This and her memories she wants to erase and replace with the memories of her son growing old.

She looks through the window for the fifth time, even though she told her parents to take Walter to the city for shopping and they will not return for a few more hours probably. Her parents always spoil Walter. They will buy him ice cream or a piece of pie. Molly is alone and safe.

She opens the drawer and carefully takes out the blankets lying over the letter. Her mouth twist in disgust. She quickly grabs the envelope and sits on her bed. He rips open the envelope and takes out the letter. She takes a deep breath and promises herself she’ll be detached from all of this. She won’t be bothered by the content.

The letters are combined into words and then sentences. She glances over the content and then starts reading properly.

_Dearest Molly,_

_There is no way of explaining why I did what I did. There is nothing that I could say to make it less painful or humiliating for you. I only wanted to let you know we both survived but are far away from home to make you any harm. I wish things were different, I wish Crawford never came to our home but I’m not going to blame him for what happened. Every choice after his visit was my own. Maybe it was wrong of me to even let you near me but I wanted to taste a normal life for once and maybe I was deluded that’d be enough. It wasn’t. I’m really sorry you and Walter were the ones who paid for my decisions._

_I don’t ask for forgiveness, nor for understanding. I won’t bother you again, don’t worry. You can burn this if you haven’t already. I wouldn’t be surprised._

_I suppose Jack may call you. Tell him to fuck off. Don’t get involved in this mess again._

_Will_

 

Molly reaches inside her pocket to get a tissue. She wipes her eyes and wonders if she’s more mad or despaired. There is no information in the letter that would help Crawford find Lecter so Molly supposes she doesn’t have to give it to the man. She goes to the kitchen and takes out a box of matches, then lights one. The letter burns, destroying Molly’s last link to Will forever. He didn’t ask for forgiveness, he won’t receive it. She’ll burn the memory of the three years along with the letter and move on with her life. Maybe she’ll finally find a decent man or maybe she’ll stay single for the rest of her life. It’s easy to lose hope in people after so many disappointments.


End file.
